Woo Ik-Han
|gender = Male |race = Human |status = Active |occupation = Student |affiliation = Rai's Group Ye Ran High School |firstappearance = Chapter 8 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 |anime= Noblesse: Awakening |kvoice= Seon-Hye Jeong |jvoice= Takuma Nagatsuka }} Woo Ik-Han (Kor. 우익한) is an ordinary human and one of the supporting characters of the series. He is a student at Ye Ran High School and Shinwoo's best friend. He is also a close friend of Frankenstein's household, where he usually hangs out with the rest of his friends. He is very knowledgeable when it comes to technology and hacking. Appearance Ik-Han is a brown-haired boy who is 157cm tall (about the same as Regis). His hair seems to change color occasionally throughout the series, as it is seen being purple-blue in the second arc. He also wears spectacles. Though short, he is noted by some girls to be quite cute. Personality A running gag throughout the Manhwa is Ikhan's worry about his relatively short height. Initially, when Regis and Seira joined his class at school, Ikhan showed extreme interest in the new students, which others supposed was Ikhan developing a crush on Seira. However, it is later revealed that Ikhan was rather enraptured by Regis, for Ikhan stated that he always wanted a fellow 'short' friend. Throughout his adventures, Ikhan is seen giving Regis foods and candies that are long and thin (such as Pocky) stating that he and Regis must eat them to grow taller (a pun on the stature of the food). Ikhan has a lot of pride when it comes to dealing with technology and he has the tendency to show off or become happy when people praise him. He looks up to Tao as his 'hyung' because they are both hacking experts. Ikhan values his friends and is not afraid to stand up to others to save them. He can be rambunctious and mischievous, though he often reprimands Shinwoo for his behavior. He, Shinwoo, Suyi, and Yuna are all childhood friends. Background Woo Ik-Han is a regular human. He is Shinwoo, Yuna and Suyi's best friend and also very close to Regis, Seira and Rai. He spends most of his day on his laptop. Plot Overview 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities His hacking and computing skills are extremely proficient. He is also the best when it comes to computer games, as it is mentioned by Shinwoo that Ikhan defeats him every time. Ikhan is shown to be quite brainy rather than brawny, taking school much more seriously than Shinwoo. Genius Intellect Ik-Han's computer skills are very proficient. He was able to match Tao's speeds and stop him when Tao tried to hack into Ikhan's uncle's police databases. Even KSA selected him as a candidate for trainee because of his top-notch hacking skills (as revealed by Na Yonsu). Gaming Expertise Ik-Han is also into gaming, like Shinwoo. It is one of their favorite kill-time. They often bring games to play with Rai in the Principal's house. Ik-Han has a level of expertise in games, however, he along with his friends, lose against Raskreia on her very first try. Trivial *He is known as "Birdbrain" on video games.Chapter 404 References Category:Humans Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The Children Category:Male